Sayonara
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Depois de 22 anos, Saori finalmente resolve conversar com Seiya, mas não com sua imagem, e sim, com sua alma.


_**Notas Iniciais:** E aqui chego eu, pela segunda vez, presenteando meus leitores com um darkfic do CDZ, se quiserem ler a minha outra fic do gênero, para uma comparaçãom ou sei lá... O nome dela é "Atarashi Inochi". É duro, extremamente duro fazer esse darkfic, até porque eu não tenho experiência o suficiente nesse gênero e quando comecei a escrevê-lo, eu estava de bom humor... Então, resumidamente, peço compreensão a todos que nesse momento, estão lendo essas linhas._

_**Disclaimers:** Os personagens de Saint Seiya, (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertencem, do contrário, teriam namorado mais do que brigado... Bom, de qualquer forma, eles, (in)felizmente pertencem à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. E a música (muito linda, por sinal...) também não é minha, e sim, do cantor japonês Camui Gackt..._

**SAYONARA**  
_Petit Ange_ ****

Parou o carro, sorriu por estar naquele, mas foi um sorriso triste... Colocou o primeiro pé, calçado em sapatos de salto negros, para fora, mas antes sentiu um momento de apreensão... Balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse retirar tal sensação dali. Não poderia e nem tinha o direito de senti-la, pois estava ali por um único motivo, e deveria prosseguir em frente, apesar da enorme angústia ainda corroer sua alma.

_Sayonara... Aishita taisetsu na hito  
Koboreta namida ga yuki ni kawaru  
Sayonara... Naiteta kinou made no boku  
Shizuka ni me o tojite  
  
Adeus... Meu caro amado  
E as lágrimas derramadas, congeladas pelo frio  
Adeus... Para o "eu" que até ontem chorava  
Agora apenas fecho meus olhos_

Pegou com carinho o arranjo de flores, lindas rosas brancas, as rosas que ele tanto gostava quando estava neste mundo, do banco da frente do carro, e sorriu mais uma vez, tentando parecer um pouco mais forte. Não havia ninguém ali, e o clima estava ideal: Seco, frio, sujo e triste, assim como ela se sentia... Assim como seu amado estava...  
Saori Kido nunca mais namorou ou se casou desde sua morte, e não possuía nenhum herdeiro, já que pensava que seria fiel a ele se não amasse novamente. Atualmente, era a dona da fundação Graad, a maior e mais famosa fundação do mundo. Mas, mesmo com poder e riqueza, ela não se sentia feliz... Ao contrário, sentia-se totalmente triste e sozinha.

_Sarigenaku kata o yosete  
Madobe ni motareta  
Sukoshi tereta shigusa de  
  
Lutando contra o passado que carrego nas costas sem af  
Fraca para olhar por essa janela  
Ainda assim estava sendo corajosa, sim, eu estava..._

Caminhou pelos jardins sem vida, pelas lápides mal-cuidadas, sujas e frias, até chegar numa específica, que ficava debaixo de um árvore, também tão seca e sem vida como aquele lugar... Não era lá grande coisa, e em cima da lápide estava um pequeno anjo, que ela mesma ordenou que colocassem, pois era aquilo, o anjo, que ele representava para ela.  
Depositou o buquê de rosas brancas nos pés da lápide e pôs-se a chorar, logo depois de uma tentativa fracassada de sorrir, não agüentando mais a culpa que sentia. Não agüentava mais há muito tempo, e já passaram-se 22 anos desde que ela nunca mais visitou aquele lugar, desde o seu enterro...  
A última coisa que viu, antes de sua visão embaçar por completo por causa das lágrimas, foi o nome que estava escrito na lápide suja e fria: Seiya Ogawara.

_Boku wa waratteita  
Karuku hoho ni kisu o shite  
Aruita yuku kimi o  
Zutto miteta  
  
Sorrindo timidamente  
E para completar, um beijo no rosto  
Eu me realizei com você  
Mas nunca mais o vi_

E ficou ali, recordando-se do passado, das lembranças tristes, das felizes, como se tudo fosse rolando, como numa tela de cinema... Recordações como a da vez em que Seiya, para não deixar que ela morresse, arriscou sua própria vida, pulando de um penhasco, com ela em seus braços.  
Naquela hora, Saori, tomada por um sentimento estranho, como o de um impulso do coração de uma menina apaixonada, quase o beijou, mesmo estando adormecido, sem consciência, mas Shina, outra eterna apaixonada por Seiya, a atrapalhara no momento exato... Que ironia!  
Mas achou que teria sido melhor assim... Que gosto teria um beijo sendo dado com tamanho remorso?

_Sayonara... Aishita taisetsu na hito  
Koboreta namida ga yuki ni kawaru  
Sayonara... Naiteta kinou made no boku  
Shizuka ni me o tojite  
  
Adeus... Meu caro amado  
E as lágrimas derramadas, congeladas pelo frio  
Adeus... Para o "eu" que até ontem chorava  
Agora apenas fecho meus olhos_

Mas agora, o tempo e o destino haviam os separado, para sempre. Lembrou-se da única vez em que estivera naquele cemitério. O dia da morte da pessoa mais querida para ela... Seiya Ogawara.  
Lembrou-se de tudo, nos mais mínimos detalhes. Aquela situação iria ficar marcada em sua mente para sempre... Recordou dos seus outros amigos, os amigos de Seiya, os outros cavaleiros de bronze... Como estavam tristes, choravam muito, sem ligar para o que as pessoas pensassem, o que diriam ou fariam...  
Choraram como desesperados, e de fato, estavam daquele jeito... Apenas ela, a egoísta e mimada Saori Kido que não queria chorar, nem ela sabia bem o motivo, e ficou lá parada, mas internamente desesperada, apenas olhando atentamente pela última vez o rosto de Seiya. Ainda sim, mesmo na morte, ele parecia tão bem... Parecia jovem, sem remorso ou medo.  
E agora, 22 anos depois, o arrependimento conseguiu vencer a batalha. E ao lembrar-se do que fez no dia de seu enterro, sentiu muita raiva... Talvez, até mais raiva do que sentiu quando viu seu amado morrer em seus braços, pelo senhor da fatalidade chamada Morte, Hades.

_Chiisame no teeburu de  
Futari take no yume o...  
Mienai mirai sae mo  
Kowaku wa nakatta  
Hajime no arubamu ni  
Ureshizou na kimi o sotto miteta  
  
Sentados à uma pequena mesa  
Lá compartilhamos nossos sonhos...  
E até mesmo o nosso futuro incerto  
Mas nada havia a temer  
Você observava nosso álbum enquanto eu te olhava  
O "você" parecia tão feliz enquanto eu apenas me realizava_

E ele sempre estava ali... Sorrindo, brincando, mesmo teimoso e indomável, nunca entregava os pontos... Sempre era o primeiro a alegrar a todos, só com sua presença... No dia de seu enterro, recordou-se que podia ver Seika ali, gritando desesperada, dizendo que queria ir junto com ele.  
Quando ele foi enterrado, Seika chorou como nunca, gritava, esperneava, nem parecia que um dia foi uma mocinha gentil e alegre, que vivia para cuidar do irmão. E realmente, os outros cavaleiros também choravam muito, por que o amigo, o companheiro, o irmão...  
Havia abandonado a todos, egoisticamente, sem pensar no que os outros iriam pensar ou sentir depois de sua morte... Apenas abandonou-os, para nunca mais voltar...

_Sayonara... Aishita taisetsu na hito  
Koboreta namida ga yuki ni kawaru  
Sayonara... Naiteta kinou made no boku  
Shizuka ni me o tojite  
  
Adeus... Meu caro amado  
E as lágrimas derramadas, congeladas pelo frio  
Adeus... Para o "eu" que até ontem chorava  
Agora apenas fecho meus olhos_

E naquele instante, Saori abriu seus olhos, sem se dar conta de que os fechou. E estava ali somente por uma coisa, e precisava fazê-la... Mesmo morta em vida, só gostaria de desejar algumas últimas palavras para seu amado.  
Respirou fundo, um inspiro misturado com soluços provocados pelo choro, sorriu levemente, para não parecer tão triste ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, que deveriam ter sido ditas há tempos:  
"Eu te amo, Seiya... Do fundo da alma, com todo meu coração... Mas... Por que você me abandonou, Seiya? Você sempre me disse que ficaria bem, que nunca me abandonaria, e agora... Você me abandonou... Nunca mais eu te vi, e eu morro cada dia um pouco por dentro, de saudades... Precisando de você... Por que você não volta pra mim?"  
E pronunciava cada palavra acariciando as escritas na lápide, como se elas fossem o próprio Seiya, na sua frente. E Saori chorava incansavelmente a medida que cada palavra era dita. Fazendo de conta que a lápide era Seiya, ela abraçou-a e chorou, derramando lágrimas tão geladas quanto a própria lápide de Seiya.  
E ao lembrar-se do que veio fazer naquele lugar, depois de anos de arrependimento, depois de tempos com esses pensamentos em sua cabeça, tirou de sua bolsa um embrulho, parecendo um presente. Abriu-o e tirou de dentro um revólver com munição, uma bala apenas, e com lágrimas nos olhos, pronunciou:  
"Se você não quer voltar para mim, eu vou até você, Seiya... Espere só mais um pouco, logo estaremos juntos..."  
Decidiu, há tempos, que não agüentava mais a saudade, decidiu que queria e, sendo assim, morreria sobre seu túmulo. Estariam juntos novamente. Para ela, não importava o modo, o tempo de morrer. Se fosse para permanecer sempre ao seu lado, ela faria qualquer coisa.  
Preparou o revólver e hesitou em derramar mais lágrimas. Não conseguiu conter-se e chorou um pouco mais... Mas logo após suas últimas lágrimas, suspirou fundo, olhou com ternura as escritas da lápide e puxou o gatilho, e nada mais se ouviu senão um estouro e um baque surdo, de um corpo caindo.

_Sayonara... Aishita taisetsu na hito  
Koboreta namida ga yuki ni kawaru  
Sayonara... Naiteta kinou made no boku  
Shizuka ni me o tojite  
  
Adeus... Meu caro amado  
E as lágrimas derramadas, congeladas pelo frio  
Adeus... Para o "eu" que até ontem chorava  
Agora apenas fecho meus olhos_

**FIM.**

_**Notas Finais: **Espero que essa darkfic tenha agradado realmente, afinal, eu não pude ser muito convincente, pois comecei a escrever essa darkfic num momento em que eu estava de bom humor, e ainda sim, eu gostei do resultado, porque eu não deixei, ou pelo menos tentei, passar nenhum sentimentos alegre durante o tempo-história original, só em algumas lembranças, e bem poucas...  
Sobre o fato da Saori Kido se matar pelo amor que sentia pelo Seiya Ogawara, eu acredito sim que ela faria isso se fosse para permanecer junto dele, pois, como diz a minha amiga ficwhiter Saori, o amor pode ser algo doentio às vezes...  
Bem, mas deixando esse papo de lado, eu quero partir logo para os agradecimentos, que são muitos, portanto, se não gostar de agradecimentos compridos, não leiam essa parte!_

_» Meus agradecimentos, sem motivos em especial, vão para a Angel, minha família, a Arthemisys, a Juli-chan, a Yuki, a Rosie, a Gemini May, a Saori, a Saori Kido (também conhecida como Palas Lis), Lilu, Mistress9, minha colega Camila, Fofão-chan e Kourin-san, Bélier, a Megumi-chan. «_

_» Para os rapazes, o Lexas, o Leandro, o DackRalter, o Ayanami-san e o Souryu-san, o Kal Banga, o CRBM, o Hadrian Marius, o Shirgo Uchuu, o Dark Knight, e outras tantas pessoas que fazem parte de minha vida e me animam, e as outras tantas que, um dia, farão parte da minha vida também! «_

_Ah, e só um toquezinho para os leitores que agüentaram chegar até aqui: Como essa música é japonesa, creio que muitos não a conheçam! Ela é do cantor japonês Camui Gackt._

_  
Caso tenham a curiosidade de ouvi-la, espero q gostem, pois pra mim, ela é extremamente linda, o refrão então... Até a letra é magnífica! Ele canta j-rock, mas essa música é muito j-pop (só tem piano e violino... Muito linda!). _

_Espero que todos vocês tenham gostado da fic, e também espero que não se importem com o tamanho das notas sem sentido, mas por favor, me mandem comentários. É a fonte de ânimo dos ficwhiters._

_Muitos beijos e abraços para todos  
PETIT ANGE _


End file.
